


Suntan

by theaveragebear



Series: Rhink Ficlets and Prompts [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Flirty Link, Fluff, M/M, Pining Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: Rhett and Link on the beach.





	Suntan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here. Based on a prompt sent by the lovely fanbabble on tumblr.

Venice Beach stretches long in every direction, the line of it curling gently around the mountains in the distance as the setting sun inches closer and closer to its final destination. The sun’s rays touch nearly everything they see, shining gold and orange as they reflect off the frothy peaks that are churning out past the breakers. It’s blisteringly bright, and both Rhett and Link squint into it as they lay their towels out in the soft, warm sand. Their paddle boards rest beside them, their work finished for the day.

As they settle down onto on the sand, the two of them share wordless grins over a day well spent. Link’s whole body is sore, but it feels good, feels right, getting back out onto the ocean, just the two of them. Link leans back and closes his eyes, folding one arm over his face to shield it from the sun.

Rhett prefers watching, wants to drink in the scene before them and eyes the last few beachgoers as they meander down the coastline. Though close to setting, the sun is still bright and hot, singing Rhett’s slightly sunburnt skin. Digging through his backpack, he pulls out his sweatshirt and tugs it over his head to protect his sensitive skin. Feeling more comfortable, his eyes drift to Link, who appears to have fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling in an easy, steady rhythm.

It’s not often that Rhett’s allowed to look like this, really let himself stare and take in all of Link’s features. He jumps at the opportunity to lean into it, turning over onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow as he drinks in the long lines of his friend’s body. Link’s feet dig into the sand as they hang off the edge of the towel, seeking the cool sand that lies just below the surface. Rhett’s eyes trail up further, noticing the curve and dip of his belly with every breath, before settling his gaze on Link’s arms and shoulders.

Like everything else the sun touches, Link radiates a deep golden glow. He always tans easier than Rhett, his darker complexion soaks up the sun’s warmth and almost instantaneously radiates it back out to the world. He doesn’t need to pay as much attention to sunscreen application as Rhett, whose Scottish heritage lends him more to burns and freckles than the smooth, even tan Link sports after just one day outside.

Rhett’s struck with the urge to touch Link’s skin; he wants to feel the heat that surely emanates off it. It’s not entirely unfamiliar, the desire to touch Link, to get close and breathe him in, but it always unnerves him how quickly he’s consumed by his own eagerness. It’s a constant fire that burns and smolders deep within, but if he tends to it at all, gives it the smallest hint of attention, it threatens to engulf him.

He almost does it, it would be so easy to reach out and run the backs of his fingers up Link’s taut bicep. But before he gets the chance he’s startled by Link speaking, his voice soft and gravelly, as if he’s still half asleep.

“You like what you see, buddy?”

Link peers out at Rhett from under his arm, his sunglasses masking the gleam of mischief in his eye. Rhett knows he’s been caught staring; he can imagine the look of desire that’s written across his face.

“Uh, yeah, you got some nice color today. Looks good.” Rhett flips onto his back just as Link sits up onto his side, mirroring Rhett’s previous pose.

“How good?” Link’s tone is dripping with playful intention, pushing Rhett’s buttons.

“What?” Rhett fails to keep his voice from cracking, gives himself away far too easily.

“How good do I look? From the way you’re looking at me, I must look pretty great.”

“You’re an ass, you know that, right?”

“Mmm…but you love me.”

The words land between them, the weight of them absorbed by the sand and the sea and the salt in the air. They don’t talk like this, not to each other. It’s a sort of dare, Rhett thinks. LInk’s challenging him into action. Or he could just be teasing, knowing Rhett’s an easy target. Either way it’s Rhett’s move.

“You’re not wrong, brother,” Rhett hedges, hoping Link will let things lie. But Link’s never been one to back down from a dare, he loves to push people, especially Rhett, to the edge.

“So why don’t you say it?”

“Say what?” Rhett’s not going to give in so easily, he can play this game too.

“Say you love me.” This time Link’s words come out hushed, spoken less like a dare and more like an earnest plea, full of hope and desperation.

Rhett breathes deep and flips back up onto his side so now they’re eye to eye, save for their sunglasses, which Rhett carefully removes before reaching out to finally run his hand down Link’s arm. He finds the heat he was looking for, but it’s not from the sun, it’s generated between the two of them. He traces his fingers down Link’s arm, interlacing their fingers together at the end.

When he speaks, it’s without pretense or insinuation, his words honest and true.

“I love you, Link.”

Link slips his sunglasses off, meeting Rhett’s eyes. As the sun sinks down past the horizon, tinting the sky a soft purple, Link scoots in closer so that their faces are only inches apart. He grins as he reaches up to trace the planes of Rhett’s face, slipping his fingers into his hair.

Link leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Rhett’s cheek, his lips still curled in a smug smirk as he whispers in his ear, “I know.”


End file.
